GN Drive
GN Drive(s) (GNドライヴ, GN Doraivu?), also referred to as solar reactor and/or solar furnace (太陽炉, Taiyou-Ro?), is a powerful energy system with in Anno Domini 00 Gundam. It was invented by Celestial Being and used to power all their mobile suits and spaceships. The technology was later copied and created the GN Drive Tau. Description & Characteristics GN Drives is a semi-perpetual generator scalable for installation on a mobile suit. It harnesses the photon and positron discharge of the non-evaporative decay of baryonic matter as an energy source. Though its output is within any given period of time finite, the absence of a limit to its functional life translates to an effectively inexhaustible supply of energy. Owing to the unique heatlessness of its activity and the special properties of its byproduct, GN particles. The device operation is virtually invisible to such methods of detection as IRST or conventional radar. GN particles are not used in the process of energy production. Developed as a mobile weapon power source by Celestial Being, which guards it with the utmost secrecy -- they would rather destroy the technology than allow it to fall into enemy hands. The device's relationship with real-life solar furnaces is unknown. GN Particles GN particles (GN粒子, GN Ryoushi) are a type of exotic neutrino released as a byproduct of the GN Drive, capable of disrupting conventional radar and wireless communications with the electromagnetic radiation it expels in the process of decay. The effect is comparable to that of the Minovsky particles in Universal Century. Unlike standard-flavor particles of the same class, it is responsive to an unspecified machine-producible interactive force, thus exploited by Celestial Being for a variety of uses as part of an electromagnetic stealth measure; in a physical barrier system, for use in such circumstances as atmospheric reentry; as a propellant for the GN Vernier; and as a coat that improves the cutting ability of physical blades. All the elemetary GN Particles produced by all types of GN Drives are the same at the elementary level. The reasoning behind their differing effects and visual appearence comes from the fact that the particles are tuned at different wavelengths,which is set into the Drives.Depending on the wavelength, the particles may give out differing effects and appearences. Green particles wavelength are optimised for particle compression and is generally balanced in its performance aspect. The GN Particles of the 2308 Tau Drives on the other hand are optimised for beam weaponry because the GN Drive Tau do not produce as much as particles on average due to its energy limitation factors thus it is optimised for beam weponry so the number of particles needed for a satisfactory beam power is relatively less compared to the green configuration. Unfortunately this wavelength configuration also gives off a poisonous radiation side effect to those that come close into contact with the red particles in beam form although this effect is only apparent in highly comprssed beam form and absent in particle emission form [Citation: 00 World Report sourcebook]. It is unknown at this point in time whether the wavelength of the particles is hardbuilt into the Drives or whether it can be changed with adjustments. The exact nature of the orange particles in 2312 GN Drive Tau is unknown at this point in time other than the fact that they no longer give out poisonous radiation 2307-2312 Mission Complete sourcebook Translation by Mike S6 and this suggests that a more less beam optimisation wavelength is used for more versatile all rounder performance that would coincide with the better energy economy of the Tau Drives''.for Particle Wavelengh Info: 300 Years Later Book sourcebook Translated by C.A.'' Quantum Effect Humans exposed to high quantities and/or concentrations of GN particles are known to have developed supernatural capabilities. While ultra high concentrations can hurt and/or kill a human being (Chall Acustica, Ruido Resonance, Marlene Vlady), concentrated particles to a certain extent can stimulate the evolution of quantum brainwaves (Setsuna F. Seiei). The full extent of the physical changes to the human condition is undefined, but those who are exposed can temporarily detect and/or project the thoughts, feelings, and intentions to other people in a limited area of space (from the source of high GN particles as origin point). It's unclear if quantum brainwave evolution a one-time development or capable for anyone through prolong GN particle exposure. Only the power of Trans-Am Riser is capable of creating such a phenomena. GN Drive Components Sensor Unit The sensor component is meant for docking with peripheral devices of the GNR series. When docking sequence is activated, the sensor unit would guide both units to effectively combine into a single unit (ex. 00 Raiser, Archer Arios, GN Armor). Stability Control The stability control is an automatic steering system. When piloting, the stability control(s) can detect a lack or excess energy for certain maneuvers and can compensate the difference in needed power. This feature helps improve movement for the Gundam and aid a Meister in piloting. Flywheel It's a mechanical device with significant moment of inertia used as a storage device for rotational energy. Flywheels resist changes in their rotational speed, which helps steady the rotation of the shaft when a fluctuating torque is exerted on it by its power source such as a piston-based (reciprocating) engine, or when the load placed on it is intermittent (such as a piston pump). Flywheels can be used to produce very high power pulses as needed for some experiments, where drawing the power from the public network would produce unacceptable spikes. A small motor can accelerate the flywheel between the pulses. Thruster Unit The thruster unit is the source of the Gundam's propulsion. GN particles vent out of the thrusters for directional movement. Unlike conventional thrusters, GN Drives don't release heat. It's unclear how the GN particles work with its generator, but solar furnaces has anti-gravity capabilities, allowing the Gundam to move its drive and still have multi-vector movement and direction. TD Blanket The TD Blanket module (or TR Plunket Module) is an energy converter used in the five solar furnaces (GN Drives) of the Gundams. It's unclear the true nature of the system as it was never clearly defined for its function. While often speculated as a filter for GN particle conversion and generation, there's limited evidence to confirm that specific purpose. Another speculation could be that it's a energy conversion stabilizer component, similar that of a carburetor. Regardless of the system's nature (energy filter, converter, transformer, stabilizer, etc), it's design is crucial to unlimited source of energy. Without a TD Blanket module, a GN Drive will not be able to harness topological defects for energy 00 World Report Sourcebook;Translation by C.A.. It should be noted that a TD-like component was used to substitute the GN T Drives. Only a selective few Celestial Being engineers know the technical aspects of the TD Blanket (ex: Chall Acustica, Ian Vashti, Linda Vashti), it's a closely guard secret that even Veda doesn't know about. The TD Blanket is the componant that gives the Original GN-Drives it's relatively long development time and the Tau Drives lack of this componant is the reason theirs is much faster 00 1st Mechanics Sourcebook; Translated by Good Haro. :note: TD Blanket is also known as TR Plunket. In two different schematics of a GN Drive, one version clearly labels it as "TD Blanket" (GN Drive Mechanical Illustration) while another clearly says "TR Plunket"(ep 18 GN Drive schematic). GN Generation Furnace The core component of a GN Drive, raw GN particle energy is produced to supply unlimited energy for the Gundam. The solar furnace produce only unrefined energies and require the TD Blanket to properly convert the particles to be efficiently utilize to power a Gundam. Because of the existence of the GN Drive Tau, it's theorized by many that unrefined properties of the raw GN particles appear in a reddish hue; it's also noted that both GN Drive systems are different in make and components, a highly debatable subject. GN Condenser GN Condenser(s) is a energy capacitor(s) that allow a mobile units to reserve and exploit excess GN particles when needed. Although a GN Drive creates unlimited energy, the GN Drive(s) have a limited rate of particle generation. Mobile units that have high particle requirements can't efficiently utilize the full power of their mobile units without risk draining power from various or all systems. To compensate, the condensers are used to help maintain consistent power to systems and can be used to charge a high particle consuming function. Gundams have high energy requirements and have a series of condensers built into the mobile suits to provide the necessary energy it needs in combat situations. System Features Black box Traditionally, a black box is meant to store technical data for an engineer to analyze if the machine was ever broken or destroyed. While not confirmed of its complete purpose, the black box's of solar furnaces kept technical instructions from Aeolia Schenberg if his death ever came. The black box also acted as a GN Drive power cap, limiting all solar furnaces of limited GN particle output rate. After Aeolia's death, the black box conveyed a final message from Aeolia and the release of Trans-Am System in hopes to combat the forces that lead to his death. Trans-Am System Trans-Am is a GN Drive system feature that accelerates and maximizes GN particle output to mobile suits and mobile armors. When activated, highly condensed GN particles are generated and saturated into the MS frame, creating a superficial pink-reddish hue. In Trans-Am state, the system generally grant mobile units three times the speed, strength, and firepower of it's normal capabilities; it's a double-edge sword feature as once the GN particles are spent, the mobile unit’s overall performance is reduced, making the mobile unit temporarily vulnerable until GN particles are recharged throughout its system. The system was originally created by Aeolia Schenberg to grant Gundam Meisters full utilization of their GN Drives; the system was later copied and adapted onto Tau Drives seperately by both Earth Sphere Federation's chief technical engineer, Billy Katagiri by using Leif Eifman's analatical notes on the GN-Drives and by the Innovators faction through a seperate developement program : Official Website Gundam00.net Susanowo Profile. Twin Drive System Twin Drive is the use of two GN Drives that produces GN particles in synchronous particle generation (two drives acting as one). It's an experimental GN Drive system for fourth generation Gundams and 00 Gundam is the only unit of its kind to support such a system. The system would be later copied and implemented on Reborns Gundam with a pair of GN T Drives. History Development The theory behind the solar furnace and its first designs were created by Aeolia Schenberg. Through research, Aeolia created the GN Drive Tau. He discovered that the particles emitted from the drives had detrimental effects on the human body, and that it needed a filter to convert the red particles into, creating the TD Blanket. However, the TD Blanket had to be created in a location of high atmospheric pressure, specifically Jupiter. The majority of the blueprints for the solar furnace were then stored within Veda's files with the exception of the design of the TD Blanket, which was presumably handed down from each of Celestial Being's head engineers to their successors. Aeolia also kept the designs for the Trans-Am system and the Twin GN Drive system in secret inaccessible files as trump cards should something happen to interfere with his plans. While Aeolia was the one who created the base theory of the GN Drive, it was only later scientists that discovered that the creation of the Drives impossible without using Jupiter, which is needed for its strong gravity. The GN Drive was completed around 113 years after the beginning of Aeolia's plan. After struggling to reach Jupiter, the group that was sent devoted 20 years to the manufacturing of the GN Drives. By then, the crew had lost around one third of its members since the start of the mission. After it's completion, the GN Drives were sent back to Earth via unmanned capsules, which took 60 men to launch. However, an internal conflict over the purpose of the GN Drives caused a schism within CB, in which most of the data was lost. It was not until 2227 when two men traveled to Jupiter and found the bodies of the crew. One of the men found a purple Haro, and analyzed the data within it, presumalby to finalize the construction of the GN Drives. Deployment It was not until almost 200 years after the first plans were drawn up that the first GN Drive was actually built and tested on the GN-000 0 Gundam by Ribbons Almark. References External Links *GN Drive on Wikipedia *TD Blanket on Wikipedia *GN Drive Mechanical Illustration Category:Anno Domini Technology Category:Anno Domini